Tourner dans le vide
by AnormalGirlOfHope
Summary: La primera vez que Matthew Williams fue a París tenía la edad de 19 años. Estudiaba artes plásticas en uno de los mejores institutos, y tenía un mentor que admiraba mucho, François Bonnefoy, un aristócrata bien posicionado. En un giro inesperado descubrió que no todas las historias comienzan felices, y que no todos los finales son perfectos. AU, entre los años 1860 y 1940.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer** : Algunos de estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Himaruya Hidekaz, nuestro Dios (lol).

 **Personajes: Francia** (François Bonnefoy); **Canadá** (Matthew Williams); **Estados** **Unidos** de **América** (Alfred F. Jones) y **Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña** (Arthur Kirkland). Mención de otros países y sus representaciones humanas.

Los demás personajes son históricos o son inventados.

Esto sucede entre 1860-1940.

Consta de tres capítulos, está basado en una canción de Indila y una de Placebo.

Espero les guste.

Los * son aclarados al final, por si no conocen el idioma.

 **Prologo**

La primera vez que Matthew fue a París tenía la edad de 19 años. Estudiaba artes plásticas en uno de los mejores institutos, y tenía un mentor que admiraba mucho. Su nombre era François Bonnefoy. Un varón bien establecido en la alta sociedad, elegante, práctico, que desprendía de si un aire mágico, un aire podías encontrar en toda Francia. A veces, Matthew sentía que a su lado podía estar en parís, en Borgoña, en Orléanais, en Beauvais, en Pays d'Auge con el olor del rio Touques, en cualquier lugar que puedas imaginar, porque pensaba que el señor François era la misma Francia, no importando en qué lugar del mundo estuvieras, si estabas al lado del maestro Bonnefoy, estabas en allí, sintiendo el olor a pan recién horneado, el sol frío de invierno con la Torre Eiffel al fondo, completando un paraíso mental donde solo existía deleite sin igual.

Para comprender como llego hasta ese lugar o cómo conoció a ese personaje increíble, que lo podía hacer todo, conquistar cada corazón con una frase, algo que con el tiempo Matthew se daría cuenta de que eran las típicas palabras gastadas de un libro, pero que, cuando él las decía obtenían un peso mágico, algo simplemente impresionante.


	2. Song To say Goodbye

**Capítulo I**

 **Song to say Goodbye**

 _You were mother nature's son ,_

 _Someone to whom I could relate ,_

 _Your needle and your damage done,_

 _Remains a sordid twist of fate._

 _Now I'm trying to wake you up,_

 _To pull you from the liquid sky,_

 _Coz if I don't we'll both end up,_

 _With just your song to say goodbye._

 _My Oh My._

 _A song to say goodbye._

 **Placebo**

Nací el primero de Julio del 1864, en Canadá, en un pueblo llamado Quebec. Mi madre era una canadiense llamada Jeanne Williams y mi padre era un estadounidense llamado Bob Jones. Lo sé porque la hermana Cosette siempre lo decía, con suavidad, para que mi mente, en ese tiempo infantil, no se llenase de odio o rencor con ellos por abandonarme en un orfanato junto a mi hermano gemelo, Alfred. Ella decía con voz dulce _''Son cosas que pasan, mi niño, y debemos recordar que Dios siempre tiene un destino para cada persona''_. Esas palabras me llenaban de aliento para esos tiempos trepidantes. Viví allí por más de 5 años, hasta que lo cerraron por falta de fondos y tuve que irme del lugar.

Mi hermano Alfred había sido adoptado cuando cumplí los 7 años de edad, en el mismo día de nuestro cumpleaños. Recuerdo estar devastado...

 _1871_

– Matty, la hermana Marie dijo que seré adoptado– dijo mi hermano, rubio como el sol mientras limpiaba sus mocos que bajaban por su nariz con el dorso de la muñeca. – Pero, por más que le pregunte si tú irías conmigo dijo que no, incluso mencione que podríamos celebrar así nuestro cumpleaños junto, pero seguía diciendo _no, no, no_ –rompí en llanto, no quería llorar, pero mi hermano se iría pasa siempre, estaría solo. –No me quiero ir sin ti Matty, sería poco heroico… ¿Verdad? – entre mis lágrimas podía ver su cara roja por contener las suyas. No sabía qué hacer, ni porque habían elegido solamente a mi hermano mayor, pero no quería que se fuera. Apreté su mano fuertemente, tenía tanto miedo que no podía detener el llanto, sentí como Alfred me abrazaba, y como sus lágrimas le traicionaban cayendo sobre mi hombro.

–Alfred, tus nuevos padres quieren conocerte- Dijo la hermana Marie, quien entro a la habitación, la mire y con mi mano limpie mis lágrimas.

Tenía el mismo rostro cada vez que un pequeño se iba. Como si estuviera feliz, pero triste.

– ¡NO QUIERO! – grito Alfred, negándose a soltarme. Nunca sentí a mi hermano tan cerca de mí como en ese momento, siempre he sido tímido, al lado de él quizás ni me notaban lo cual me llenaba de celos. Pero, él era mi única familia, el único que jugaba conmigo en el orfanato. Quizás el único que me quería de verdad.

–Niños, recuerden lo que les enseño la hermana Teresa, deben de… -nos miró esperando que respondiéramos.

–Ser obedientes- respondimos juntos.

–Exacto, ahora joven Matthew, suelta a tu hermano. Alfred, tu también.

–S-si hermana…- volvíamos a responder en unísono.

–Hermana, pero, ¿Por qué Matty no puede venir conmigo? Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, no puede quedarse solo. Yo prometí cuidarlo siempre, siempre.

–No hay tiempo, tus nuevos padres esperan Alfred- la hermana había salido por la puerta de la habitación de juegos. Algunos niños nos miraban curiosos y me sentí cohibido. Muy avergonzado de las miradas alrededor.

–Ve Al, yo estaré bien- dije casi en automático, como si le susurrara mientras soltaba su mano, aunque no quería hacerlo.

–Pero, Matty, ¡Si hablamos con la hermana Teresa quizás podamos ir juntos!- exclamó.

–Solo ve, yo… y-ya tenemos 7 años, y-y se m-me cuidar sus-s-solito– gagueaba por el miedo y los nervios, siempre lo hacía cuando me ponía ansioso. Volví a abrazarle fuertemente para luego empujarlo hacía la puerta, motivándolo a que cruzara hacia las hermanas- so-solo no te olvides d-se mí. ¿Pue-puedes prometerme eso, Al?

–Sabes que nunca te olvidaría, te buscaré y jugaremos juntos, lo prometo– su pequeña mano revolvió mi pelo, luego le vi caminar con la hermana Marie y la hermana Teresa. Se iría lejos, a su nuevo hogar, uno donde yo no estaba permitido ir.

Tome a kimikiro o cómo se llame ese viejo osito polar de peluche, ya no importaba su nombre. Solo sé que corrí lo más lejos que pude, no sé cómo llegue al jardín trasero, caminé por la cocina con rapidez saliendo del orfanato. Me senté a la sombra de un árbol y lloré, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando allí, para cuando me di cuenta había caído la noche, hacía mucho frío, aun soltaba uno que otro hipido, cuando caí en silencio decidí regresar a mi habitación compartida. Cuando entre la hermana Teresa esperaba con los brazos cruzados, baje la cabeza esperando que me reprochara por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a bajar por mis mejillas, quizás para el dolor no hay límites, como si mis ojos fueran una fuente eternas. Quizás era un niño llorón, sí eso era. No hice nada para evitar que mi único familiar se fuera lejos de mí, a un lugar que no conocía, pero no puedes ir en contra de la felicidad ajena, quería que mi hermano fuera feliz con una familia que le amara, no podía ser tan egoísta. Quizás no lo volvería a ver, quizás ya nadie me querría otra vez, pero prefería eso a que mi hermano sufriera. De los dos, el más maduro era yo, no creía que Alfred fuera capaz de sobrevivir solo.

–Tu hermano se fue con su nueva familia esta tarde, joven Matthew. El pequeño Alfred quería despedirse de ti, pero luego sería difícil separarlos- '' _Otra vez''_ seguro pensó la hermana, pues soltó un suspiro cansado-. Sé que es duro, pero debemos evitar, como cristianos, ser egoístas. Tu hermano será muy feliz con su nueva familia.

Lo sé… Hermana, ¿Jamás lo volveré a ver? – pregunte limpiando mi rostro con el oso polar de peluche.

–No lo sé, mi niño, ahora vaya a dormir– intento ser lo más cortante posible, tal vez no quería entrar mucho en el triste hecho de que Alfred no regresaría conmigo.

–Sí, hermana Teresa, ¿podíamos rezar para que yo pueda encontrar una familia pronto?– respondí cabizbaja, sumamente deprimido.

– Por supuesto, sé que será así.

Rezamos juntos, luego me fui a dormir. Sentí algo incómodo sobre la espalda. Una cadena, era la que llevaba mamá el día en que jamás volvió, según dijo la hermana era un recuerdo que teníamos dentro de la maleta el día que nos dejaron frente a la puerta. La cadena tenía un dije, con una foto de los cuatro, abrazados mientras mirábamos a la cámara, en blanco y negro. Entonces caí en cuenta que estaba tan solo, estaba tan abandonado que esa noche no dormí, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa. Con los años desarrolle problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando cumplí los 12 años de edad el orfanato había sido cerrado. Me vi obligado a salir al mundo que no estaba acostumbrado. A pesar que no era abundante la comida que nos daba en el orfanato, que no nos vestíamos con ropa nueva, allá nos enseñaron muchas cosas, oficios para el futuro, valores religiosos. Entonces, a pesar que leí la novela _Oliver Twist; or The Parish Boy's Progress*_ , decidí que jamás robaría. Con hambre, solo y sin nada, espere conseguir algún trabajo, pero yo era un niño, lo que me dejaba pocas cosas que podría hacer para no morir de inanición.

Un día, decidí ir a una panadería que estaba cerca del orfanato. Iba siempre con la hermana Marie, cuando celebrábamos el cumpleaños del mes allí buscamos sobras de pasteles. Decidí echar suerte, para ver si el viejo dueño de la panadería me daba trabajo a cambio de hospedaje y comida, por lo menos, solo comida. Debía dejar la timidez de lado si quería lograr algún avance en mi vida, pero era difícil. Siempre fue una persona de bajo perfil, a pesar que no sé qué significa bajo perfil realmente, escuche que se refería a que una persona era invisible. Y lo soy, para casi todo el mundo. Para todos los padres que adoptaron a cada uno de los 17 niños del orfanato, excepto a mí. Para cada persona a quienes les pedía limosna y cruzaban frente a mí, fingiendo que no existía. O quizás estoy muerto, por eso nadie me ve. Aunque eso lo vería con la respuesta del señor panadero.

Cuando fui me sentí raro, envuelto en un olor delicioso, no había comido nada ese día. Ante la interrogante me respondió que sí, su hijo mayor se había marchado a los Estados unidos y necesitaba ayuda extra en la panadería. Abrace a mi viejo oso polar de peluche. Estaba ansioso de comenzar una nueva vida, de sobrevivir. Si Alfred me buscaría, yo debía sobrevivir para poder esperarlo.


	3. Love Story

**Capítulo II**

 **Love Story**

'' _Prends ma main,_

 _Promets-moi que tout ira bien,_

 _Serre-moi fort,_

 _Près de toi je rêve encore,_

 _Oui, oui je veux rester…_

 _Une bougie peut illuminer la nuit,_

 _Un sourire peut bâtir tout un empire,_

 _Et Il y a toi, et,_

 _Il y a moi, et,_

 _Personne n'y croit, mais,_

 _L'amour fait d'un fou un roi,_

 _Et si tu m'ignores je me battrai encore et encore…''._

– _**Indila.**_

Los años pasaron sin que el joven Matthew se diera cuenta, el panadero Saint James le había cuidado como a un hijo. Cuando vio que tenía gran talento en las artes plásticas lo inscribió en una pequeña escuela de artes que quedaba en la _Rue du Pont_ , bastante cerca de la casa. Ya era todo un hombre en 1882. Estaba orgulloso de haber salido adelante cuando todo parecía caer sobre sus hombros.

Una fría tarde de otoño, en 1883, cuando regresaba de sus clases vio un carruaje, era curioso que el señor James tuviera visitas. Al entrar sintió una calidez calmar su frío, pues para él, se sentía increíble tener un hogar. De repente un intrigante olor llego a su nariz. Tabaco y vino. Olores que se combinaba junto a la madera vieja de la casa, o quizás era algo más, algo peculiar. Era muy fuerte la presencia de un desconocido en esa antigua casa, pues los olores a pan horneado, madera humedad y un dulzón de las flores de temporada, que estaban sobre la mesa siempre inundaban todo el lugar, pero estos desaparecían cediendo el paso a lo desconocido. Pasó a la sala para ver a un hombre rubio, elegante, quizás de unos veintitantos frente al señor Saint James, quienes discutían de algo mientras bebían vino, ese vino especial de la mejor cosecha que el anciano propietario poseía. Para que el tacaño del señor S. James usara su mejor vino, debía de ser alguien muy importante, debía de ser alguien muy rico, pues, aunque Matthew adorara a su tutor, de alguna forma era bueno admitir cuan avaricioso era. Y aquel sujeto, quizás con algún título noble, era a quién su tutor quería quitarle buena plata.

–Buenas noches caballeros- dijo Matthew, mirándolos con una suave sonrisa.

–Oh Matthew, que bueno que hayas llegado. Ven, ven acércate. Este es el Barón François Bonnefoy, viene desde parís. Es el primo de mi difunta esposa. No seas tímido, acércate y salúdalo- dijo el señor mayor, llamándolo con la mano.

–Un placer – dijo estrechándole la mano, esté lo halo para besarle ambas mejillas y por un momento, el más joven en la sala sentía vergüenza, pensando en huir lo más rápido posible. No estaba acostumbrado a esos saludos europeos.

Cuando Bonnefoy se sentó, el canadiense se disculpó con la excusa de ayudar a la sirvienta Judith en la cocina. Por alguna extraña razón sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, no se sentía normal. Tener ese sujeto cerca, a primera impresión era muy extravagante, no estaba acostumbrado. Era una sensación nueva. Lavó sus manos, pero esa sensación cálida en sus mejillas no se iba. Quién sería ese joven, por qué estaba allí, qué quiere el señor Saint James de ese francés y por qué se tenía esa sensación de _déjà-vu_ con verlo.

–Joven Matthew ¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene el rostro sonrosado- dijo Judith, mirándolo preocupada.

–E-eh, n-no es nada- dijo tartamudeando, a veces lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso. – Vine a ayudarle a cocinar el postre. ¿Dónde están las demás señoras? –continuó hablando mientras tomaba un cucharon y un tazón. Haría macarons de chocolate.

–Tuvieron la tarde libre. No te preocupes yo me encargare del postre también- se me acerco y me quito los instrumentos de cocina- debería ser más sociable, así que vaya a compartir con las visitas del Señor.

–Pero, no sé si pueda, me cuesta hablar con personas nuevas y lo sabes- dijo volviendo a quitarle los instrumentos.

–Claro que puedes- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ahora deja mi cocina, que siempre me haces pasar vergüenza cuando haces tus recetas.

–Creí que cocinaba bien…-dijo.

–Por eso, no te quiero aquí. Me quiero lucir ante ese primor francés y tu cocinas demasiado bien, no lo dije por mal querido deberías dejar de pensar siempre mal de ti mismo, ahora ¡Shu, Shu!– dijo, volviendo a quitarle los instrumentos.

–Ya, ya me voy-. Rio por lo jocoso del asunto- De verdad que eres una demente.

–Y usted es un pequeñito bebé aún. Ya salga, por Dios, que testarudo me has salido. Te mal críe demasiado.

Salió de la cocina y miró por el pasillo estrecho hacía la sala, suspiró cargado de nervios, él no era bueno conversando, seguro le harían muchas preguntas, o habría un tema que no conociera. Sin darse cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos, ya estaba sentado en el sillón frente al señor Bonnefoy mientras miraba al suelo.

– ¿Cierto Matthew?

– ¿Qué? D-disculpe, estaba distraído, de qué hablaba.

– Sobre tu arte, al señor Bonnefoy le parece muy hermosa.

– Así es, tienes mucho talento, eh...

– Matthew.

– Sí, Matthew. Lo lamento, pronto aprenderé tu nombre- dijo sonriendo, de forma cálida.

– Muchas gracias.

– ¿Conoces a Paul Gauguin o a Rousseau? Son excelentes artistas.

– Sí, mi maestra me ha hablado mucho de ellos.

– Ellos han expuesto sus obras en mi galería de arte- dijo tomando un sorbo largo del vino rosado.

– ¿Los conoce en persona? ¡Eso es increíble!- exclamó con júbilo, adoraba el arte de Gauguin, su estilo era inspirado de él.

– Y eso es solo el principio. También, soy dueño de una de las compañías de teatro más grande de París, te mostrare todo cuando vayamos.

– ¿Eh?- dijo confundido.- A qué te refieres con ''vayamos''– pregunto.

– No sé cómo decirte esto Matthew…- interrumpió el señor James, hubo una pausa larga, exasperando a Matthew, el anciano paso su mano por el poco pelo blanquecino que quedaba en su cabeza- Estoy por cerrar la panadería- continuó- ya soy un anciano, hijo, no puedo más con este estilo de vida. Le comente al señor Bonnefoy que te ayudara en tus estudios y ha aceptado.

– Le propuse que fueras a Francia conmigo, realmente me gustaría explotar tu talento. Eres muy bueno con el arte impresionista y el estilo clásico, sería un honor ayudarte con todo. Incluso propuse que te fueras mañana mismo conmigo. Temprano iré al puerto para abordar, no será difícil conseguir un boleto en primera clase para que me acompañes- dijo el francés emocionado.

–Yo acepté por ti, así podrás salir de esta pequeña ciudad- El anciano sonrió- Es un trato, mañana a primera hora, después del desayuno partes con el señor Bonnefoy a París.

– Disculpen- mire a Judith- la cena esta lista.

– Oh, perfecto, celebremos que Matthew parte mañana mismo al puerto con el señor Bonnefoy y su mayordomo- se levantó, seguido del francés.

Matthew quedó estático. ¿Ir a Francia? ¿Con un desconocido? Además, el señor James había aceptado de forma tan rápida, como si deseara salir de un peso. Quizás me estaban vendiendo como esclavo o algo peor, aunque eso era exagerado, era difícil asimilarlo todo de otra forma. Se sentía horrible, como si no podía tragar tan descabellada noticia. No quería imaginar la vida lejos del pueblo en donde nació.

Sin entender bien cómo actuar ante los otros, ocultando lo más posible su desacuerdo, se levantó y dedico una mirada a Judith, pidiendo ayuda, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, al parecer ella tampoco conocía las intenciones del señor James. En silencio ella caminó de largo a la cocina, dándome la espalda. De repente otra vez me sentía con ganas de desaparecer, todos seguían tomando decisiones por mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. La cena fue tranquila, se dio cuenta que el Francés era una persona coqueta, pero sin dejar de ser un caballero, siempre sabía que decir para hacer sonrojar a Judith cuando está se acercaba a traer comida extra a la mesa o hacer reír al viejo señor James, sobre todo sabía hacerlo sentir nervioso. Tal vez era por otra razón, quizás, porque alrededor de él se ve un aura extraña, una que le costaba descifrar. Sin darse cuenta Matthew se le había quedado mirando, cuando cayó en la cuenta de su atrevida acción percibió que también era observado. François con una sonrisa casi imperceptible lo miraba a los ojos, el francés era dueño de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, tan diferentes a los que acostumbraba ver. Apenado, Matthew desvió la vista, prácticamente girando su rostro caliente hacia otro lado. Debía de estar rojo otra vez, porque Judith evitaba reírse mientras servía más vino.

Durante la noche, después de seguir escuchando sumiso lo que el señor James decía sobre el viaje, sobre las personas nuevas que el joven artista conocería, de escuchar al francés hablar sobre las hermosas mujeres que había allá, me guiño el ojo y yo solo me disculpe para salir de la habitación. No quería seguir oyendo más un transcurso de vida que no había elegido. No quería ser mal agradecido, era realmente un sueño estudiar en Francia, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de afrontar la realidad que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo era abrumador.

– Si me disculpan iré a descansar, uhm, espero que duerman bien- dijo Matthew en voz baja mientras se levantaba del sillón con rumbo hacia las escaleras.

– Buenas noches, descansa bien, mañana tendrás un largo día- dijo el señor James, alegre. –Como anciano, también me iré a dormir. ¡Judith!- Grito de repente llamando la atención del francés, quien miraba divertido la cotidianidad de la clase media baja. La sirvienta apareció de repente, con la boca llena de migajas de galletas. El francés soltó una risita, provocando que la joven se sonrojara mientras limpiaba su boca con su mano- Lleva a la visita a su habitación. Su mayordomo dormirá en el hostal del frente.

El canadiense subió las escaleras cautelosamente directo a su habitación, cual estaba en el ático. Recordaba que era el único lugar libre en toda la casa donde un chiquillo huérfano podría quedarse, para ese entonces cuando empezaba a vivir en la casa del señor S. James su hijo seguía quedándose los fines de semana en casa y aún luego de que esté se fuera completamente, aunque tuvo sugerencias de cambiarme de habitación decidió quedarse en ese lugar. De repente una idea para un cuadro llegó a su mente, había dejado su cuaderno de notas al lado de la mesa de café, en la sala de estar. Se giró un momento para buscarlo, pero se encontró frente a frente la imagen del señor Bonnefoy besando el dorso de la mano de Judith, quien estaba rojísima de la pena, prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo cuando el hombre la despidió con una frase que el joven canadiense no escuchó. Ahora simplemente ambos hombres se miraban, hizo un ademan de despedida, sonriendo como en la cena. No entendía que tenía ese hombre para atraer a todos en esa casa, incluyéndolo. Tarde en la madrugada seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Apretó fuertemente a kumijirito mientras miraba el collar de su madre sobre la mesa de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por la minúscula ventana de la habitación, estrellando su brillo contra el oro del dije. Aún conservaba aquella cadena que su hermano le había dejado cuando se fue hace doce años. Quizás seguía siendo un niño, no estaba listo para enfrentarse al mundo, realmente nunca fue tan independiente como lo era Alfred. Un recuerdo cruzo su mente, uno donde tenían 5 años y su hermano, quien era todo un rebelde, siempre le llevaba la contraria a las hermanas. Dejo salir de sus labios una risa sincera mientras estaba sumido en la nostalgia, pero, esa nostalgia se volvió tristeza al sentirse desamparado.

Bajó de la cama caminando hasta al primer piso, se colocó su abrigo de piel, pues hacía un frío de cojones afuera, pero cuando se entristecía prefería salir a pasear por los tranquilos parajes de su ciudad. Acostumbraba a eso hasta que le entraba el sueño, entonces regresaba a casa como un tempano y hielo, pero lo suficientemente cansado para morir sobre su cama. Frente a la casa vio al señor Bonnefoy fumar en una pipa con boquilla dorada, quizás de oro. El humo que expulsaban sus delgados labios eran espeso por el frío, en su imaginación estos se volvían nubes grises y tormentosas llevadas por el viento. La luna iluminaba toda la calle, haciendo que la larga melena rubia del hombre brillara suavemente mientras era mecida por la brisa de la noche.

– Señor Bonnefoy, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Qué hace usted afuera tan tarde por la noche? Debería regresar y descansar- dijo el joven, su voz era casi un susurro.

– Creo que la pregunta debería ir para usted, petit Matthew. Un joven con un rostro tan bello debe descansar lo suficiente, sería un pena que tuviera ojeras como las mía– rio un poco– ¿Por qué ha salido? – calo de la pipa, exhalando el humo hacia la noche estrellada.

– No puedo dormir– murmuró.

– Que Curioso- dijo en un tono meloso- tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme esta noche a dar un paseo? Me temo que no conozco el área y no quisiera perderme, no es tan tarde aun y pasear despeja la mente– el francés se había acercado, lo suficiente para que Matthew volviera a sentirse invadido.

– A-ah s-sí, uhm, claro – dijo en voz baja, intentando el menor contacto visual posible. François no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso.

Caminaron unas cuadras, bajando por la _Avenue De Bourgogne_ , cerca de los parques verdosos, a un paso del boulevard George. Las calles empezaban a tomar vida con personajes nocturnos, parejas melosas sentadas en los bancos, algunos colegas que salían de los bares. Un ambiente más animado que las tranquilas calles de su vecindario, justamente la desierta calle de donde venían. El canadiense intentaba mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos, pero el francés parecía insistir en violar su espacio personal. Sintió su cuerpo alterarse, como la actitud de un gato al ser jalado por la cola, justo cuando la fría mano del francés acarició su nuca hasta el cuello. Asustado y engrifado por el contacto lo empujó provocando que el hombre cayera sobre su trasero.

– ¡Oh no, señor Bonnefoy discúlpeme, me ha sorprendido y actué por instinto– dijo mientras le extendía la mano, intentando ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando así lo hizo se limpió la retaguardia llena de hojas secas, el invierno no tardaría en llegar al parecer, pues las hojas rojizas y amarillentas sirvieron de almohada a su caída. – De verdad discúlpeme, no acostumbro a mucho contacto con los demás, y su mano estaba muy fría. Lo lamento.

– No tienes que disculparte pequeño, yo debo disculparme por el atrevimiento, debí prestar más atención a tu postura defensiva cada vez que me acercaba y no ignorarla. Perdona mi atrevimiento, pequeño.

Matthew soltó una risotada por los nervios, el francés curioso por la reacción le sonrió con una ceja alzada. El joven canadiense realmente era muy interesante, pero, sobre todo adorable. Después hubo un silencio. Ambos se miraron por un minuto, quizás François lo conto, pues ese joven había llamado demasiado su atención desde que se enamoró de sus cuadros. ''Vivir con él será de lo más interesante…'' pensó el rubio acariciando su poca barba dorada. Seguían el paso por la avenida hasta llegar a la orilla del rio _Saint Charles_. Matthew nunca había llegado tan lejos solo. Miro por el rabillo del ojo al señor Bonnefoy, quien miraba pensativo el rio, sin dejar de lucir alegre. Esperaba que Dios lo perdonara por pensar que un hombre era tan hermoso como lo era el señor François Bonnefoy, entonces entendió a Judith y su coquetería. El francés era muy atractivo, quizás como él deseaba ser algún día. Había algo deleitante en sus ademanes, sus aptitudes, su rostro varonil que de alguna forma u otra rozaba lo andrógino, su piel clara, sus ojos azul cielo, sus labios delgados y cuarteados por el frío. De repente le surgió un enorme deseo de plasmarlo en el lienzo, pintar por horas algo tan...

– Hermoso.

– ¿Disculpa? – dijo el francés mirándolo.

– E-el lago, es hermoso, ¿Verdad? – se excusó, estaba yendo demasiado lejos en su mente, nunca pensó que un hombre podría ser una musa, más tenía la urgencia de que posara para él algún día, con sus eternos ojos azules. Era como ver el cuadro John Everett, _Juana de Arco_ , pero en versión masculina. Ni siquiera entendía que estaba pensando, quizás ya tenía sueño.

– Sí, lo es.

Otra vez un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar.

– El señor James acepto la oferta de llevarte conmigo mañana mismo para ir a Francia, pero, _que dites-vous à ce sujet?*_

- _Je ne sé pas, monsieur Bonnefoy_ …*– hizo una pausa– Sabes, soy huérfano, y siempre soñé con pintar en parís, en Viena, en Roma, ser reconocido para encontrar a mi hermano gemelo, quien fue adoptado. Pero, yo nunca he salido de este país, en realidad, nunca he salido de Quebec. Me aterra la sola idea de que un día me acostumbre vivir en el extranjero y sin haber logrado algo, usted se decepcione de mí y entonces me regrese aquí. Cuando el señor James muera no tendría a dónde ir, él me recomendó a usted porque está enfermo, quizás cuando regrese no lo encuentre vivo. No sé qué hacer– empezaba a ponerse ansioso. Temblaba fuertemente por lo que se puso en cuclillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas, respirando agitado por la idea de no lograr sus sueños y que su hermano no lo viera. Necesitaba la fama para llegar a su hermano Alfred. – Y-yo d-desearía tener m-más tiempo para pen-pensarlo, pero, i-i-iré. N-no tengo d-de otra- gagueaba por el nerviosismo, ''ahí _estoy, contándole mis secretos a un desconocido, y de paso gagueando como un niño''_ pensó.

- _Mon petit garçon*_ , le prometí que te iba a cuidar como el hermano que nunca tuve. Si deseas, a partir de ahora puedes llamarme Francis. Te prometo que nunca te abandonare– dijo sonriéndole, pero tenía el semblante preocupado– Quizás es muy pronto, pero he oído hablar tantas maravillas de ti que siento que te conozco desde que eras un infante. Así que, sería un gran placer para mí que vinieras a París, sé que te encantará, conocerás muchas personas, mi hermana estará encantada de tenerte con nosotros– decía el francés, intentando animarlo, pero el más joven no dejaba la postura. Miraba hacia el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, pero lucía más relajado que antes.

– Matty, ¿Puedo llamarte así? – le miró con una ceja alzada, de dónde el francés había sacado la confianza para llamarme así. El único que le llamaba así era su hermano y Judith. Pero, ya no importaba. Sus temores, esos miedos de por medio ya no debían interponerse, por lo que asintió con la cabeza- ¡Qué bien! Petit Matty será, ¿Entonces, irás conmigo a Francia?

– Sí, iré – respondió lento, aún se sentía incómodo y atemorizado, pero, quizás con el tiempo las cosas cambien para bien, lo importante era que podría llegar a ser alguien, entonces así encontrar a su hermano.

 **Aclaraciones** :

1\. _Oliver Twist; or The Parish Boy's Progress:_ es una novela de origen inglés. Sobre un niño huérfano, y su trágica vida.

2\. _Que dites-vous à ce sujet?_ * ¿Qué opinas?

3\. _Je ne sé pas, monsieur Bonnefoy_ * No lo sé, señor Bonnefoy.

4\. _Mon petit garçon_ * Mi pequeño niño.


	4. Protect me from what I want

**Capítulo III**

 **Protège-moi**

 _Sommes-nous les jouets du destin,_

 _Souviens-toi des moments divins,_

 _Planant, éclatés au matin,_

 _Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul._

 _Perdus les rêves de s'aimer,_

 _Le temps où on n'avait rien fait,_

 _Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer,_

 _Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul._

– **Placebo** _._

El viaje empezaba, era una nueva aventura, mirándolo desde el lado positivo, si se esforzaba y lograba sus cometidos, lograría encontrar a Alfred. A veces sentía que buscaba a alguien que quizás no quería ser encontrado. Pero, por Dios, era Alfred, su hermano mayor, el héroe, no creía que él fuera capaz de evadirlo.

Viajo con el señor Bonnefoy en primera clase, donde conoció a otras personas. La húngara Elizabeth Héderváry, de quien con el tiempo desarrollo una amistad muy cercana. El esposo de Elizabeth, el famoso pianista Roderich Edelstein. Dos alemanes pertenecientes al mundo de la automotriz, Ludwig y Gilbert Beilschmidt. Los hermanos italianos, famosos diseñadores de moda, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas. Incluso un inglés, quien parecía tener una relación de rivalidad con el señor François, Arthur Kirkland, un diplomático muy reconocido. Era una mezcla de personas que representaban de la forma más alta a sus países. Estaba ansioso y feliz de conocerlos más a fondo a todos. Los días que paso en el crucero hasta Francia fueron muy interesantes. Aprendió que el señor Bonnefoy era una figura pública, querido por su círculo de amigos. Deseaba llegar a ser como él. También, descubrió con el tiempo talentos que el francés no mostraba a todos. Como que era bueno con las cartas, cocinero experto, amante de la moda, aunque eso se notaba a leguas con su espectacular forma de vestir. Era simplemente interesante pasar un tiempo con todos.

Cuando empezó a vivir en Francia tuvo un choque cultural, a pesar que compartía el idioma y ciertas características, era muy diferente. Todo era más brillante y esplendido. Se inscribió rápidamente en la escuela de artes de parís. Incluso conoció a la hermana menor del francés, con quien no se llevaba del todo bien al inicio, pero luego desarrollaron una amistad muy fuerte. Elizabeth le visitaba siempre que podía, también para ver a Julie Bonnefoy, la hermana de Francis. Ella era igual a su hermano, pero delicada, dulce, atenta y sobre todo preciosa. Cuando empezó a crecer había ido a fiestas y galas con su mentor, aprendiendo todo lo posible de él.

Con el tiempo logro ser reconocido como un excelente impresionista, sus pinturas eran vendidas, su arte valorado, exceptuando la academia de arte que no aprobaba ese estilo, según ellos, vulgar. Por fin estaba logrando todo lo que deseaba, y lo mejor es que seguía teniendo una amistad muy íntima con su mentor, por quien iría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiese. No quería decir que estaba obsesionado con él, aún tenía en sus entrañas el deseo de que un día posara para el con trajes de caballero, sobre un caballo o como si fuera a la guerra, quizás hasta desnudo, no era algo nuevo desde que empezó a vivir con él y su hermana. No sabía si era algo el país, pero ellos andaban por la casa como Dios los trajo al mundo. Si la hermana Cosette le viera, le reprendería fuertemente y lo obligaría a rezar quién sabe cuántos Ave María o Padre Nuestro. Esas cosas le ponían un poco avergonzado, pero con los años era lo más normal. Ambos, a pesar de ser amantes del vino y de la comida gourmet poseían una figura casi envidiable. El admiraba su forma de ser.

Una tarde de verano, cuando la hermana del francés se encontraba fuera de la mansión, François le llamo para que lo encontrara en el jardín. Un jardín cuidado, lleno de flores y árboles de naranjo. Allí vio que tenía una especie de picnic. Sonrió, compartiendo un ameno momento con el hombre, hablando de política, las artes y la caza. Cuando la tarde cayó lo suficiente como para iluminar todo con un tono naranja, el mayor le tomo de la mano.

– Matty, petit, necesito un favor– dijo el francés un poco nervioso, su rostro estaba sombrío, sobre todo serio.

– Claro, lo que sea por usted– respondía apretándole las manos.

– Necesito que te cases con Julie, entenderé si no deseas. Ella es mi hermana mayor, y realmente deseo que consiga el éxito, pero como mujer, ser emprendedora en estos tiempos tan descarados le ha resultado tan difícil. Necesito que seas su pareja de apariencias, es por negocios nada más.

– Espera, ¿Qué? – le soltó las manos, impactado y enojado por la petición. La adoraba a ella como le adoraba a él, pero esa propuesta era simplemente precipitada.

– Ella sabe de esto, no estoy casándola a lo oculto, tampoco quiero que seas tú– mordió su labio– quien se case con ella, pero, _mon petit*_ , necesito tu ayuda en esto. Hazlo por ella.

– Necesito pensarlo, por favor…– dijo el canadiense.

– Comprendo. Esperaré tu respuesta– le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla y se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia la mansión.

Ese era un problema, no quería comprometerse. No había pensado en el matrimonio. Había cumplido parcialmente sus metas, no quería pensar en matrimonio. Tenía 25 años, era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Casto hasta las orejas y tímido a más no poder, por lo que nunca estableció una relación amorosa con otra persona. Era un paso enorme. Salió a caminar, una vieja costumbre cuando no podía dormir o concentrarse.

Lejos, miró al señor Kirkland, quien salía de un bar muy acaramelado con… ¿un hombre? ¿Que no era eso ilegal? Curioso, se acercó lo más posible y vio mejor al hombre que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Era parecido a él, un poco más alto, pero llevaba lentes con cristal circular, y reía con un deje pegajoso. No podía ser él. Imposible, era demasiado extraño todo lo que ese día sucedió. Se regresó a la mansión de los Bonnefoy, el mayordomo le recomendó alistarse para cenar, pues vendrían visitas. Eso era muy extraño, visitas en esa época del mes.

 **Aclaraciones** :

Mon petite* Mi pequeño, mi niño.


	5. Tourner dans le Vide

**Capítulo IV**

 **Tourner Dans le Vide**

'' _Qui peut bien me dire, ce qui est arrivé?_

 _Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai pu me relever_

 _Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une larme du passé_

 _Coincée dans mes yeux, qui ne veut plus s'en aller_

 _Oh non ne riez pas_

 _Vous qui ne connaissez pas_

 _Les vertiges et la douleur_

 _Ils sont superficiels, ils ignorent tout du cœur_

 _Lui c'était tout mon monde, et bien plus que ça_

 _J'espère le revoir là-bas dans l'au-delà_

 _Aidez-moi tout s'effondre puisqu'il n'est plus là_

 _Sais-tu mon bel amour, mon beau soldat..._

 _Que tu me fais… Tourner dans le vide''._

– **Indila**.

La noche había caído. Matthew se encontraba en la sala de estar, deleitándose con las notas que su prometida tocaba. Cuando Julie llegó hablaron tomando café. Matthew acepto el compromiso arreglado, siempre y cuando ella no saliera afectada con la decisión. Todos de acuerdo decidieron esperar a la visita, que se mantenía en un misterio. Arthur Kirkland entro por la puerta riendo un poco, algo ebrio y con un moretón en el cuello. El mismo hombre, muy parecido a él lo dejo caer en el mueble.

– Demonios Arthie, sabías que venias a cenar aquí, te dije claramente que no tomaras más de una copa.

– _Close the bloody mouth, baby*–_ dijo el inglés _– Ugh, I want to throw up all, this country is disgusting, people are all freaking frogs–_ Rio, cambiando así el semblante enojado a uno mas alegre _– those Frogs_ – dijo con tono infantil.

Matthew nunca había visto una pareja de hombres, estaba intrigado, pero asqueado. Sobre todo, miraba al invitado que le daba la espalda, no había visto bien su rostro, llevaba las mismas gafas que él, seguro era el mismo joven del bar.

– Hola, tú debes de ser el nuevo– dijo François, caminando hacia los invitados quienes estaban en la sala de estar, motivando con una palmada en la espalda a que Matthew hiciera lo mismo.

– Sí, soy compañero de trabajo de este rebelde cejón– dijo el hombre.

– Lo sé, escuche que son eh, amigos muy íntimos– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– Sí así lo dice, sí. –Rio un poco nervioso– Pero, no es lo que usted cree. De todas formas, soy Alfred F. Jones, un placer.

– El placer es todo mío– dijo estrechándole la mano.

Matthew quedo de roca mirando a Alfred. Podrían parecerse, pero era tan diferente a como lo recordaba o imaginaba. Estaba hablando tranquilamente con François sin prestar atención a su presencia, como cuando eran niños y Alfred fingía no verlo.

– Quiero que conozcas a alguien, Matty, ven.

– Hol…– y las palabras murieron en la boca del americano.

Era extraño volver a ver a tu gemelo después de 18 años. Es como ver a un desconocido con la misma piel, los mismos genes. Estaba anonadado, parado al lado del marco de la puerta de entrada a la sala de estar. Arthur a lo lejos murmuraba cosas entre dormido, gruñón, mientras Julie se burlaba de él mirándolo. No cabía en dudas que ese día fueron muchas emociones juntas. De un momento a otro Matthew solo sintió que todo el mundo se tornó negro y antes de desmayarse escucho el ruido seco que provocaba su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Despertó, pensando que todo lo que sucedió ese día fue un sueño, un sueño raro. Su hermano lo miraba desde una silla. Matthew se sentó de golpe, aturdido y con dolor de cabeza.

– Hola– dijo Alfred.

– Hola– dijo Matthew unos segundos después.

Ambos dejaron salir una risa que por un momento paso a ser silencio.

– No sabes cuánto te busque, pero cuando regrese a Quebec ya no estabas– dijo Alfred mirándolo, ahora de pie. De un momento a otro se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente y Matthew correspondió el abrazo.

– Yo luche para buscarte también, desde que llegue a Francia quería que mi nombre llegara a ti, sabía que un día volverías, hermano.

Ahora todo era un mar de lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se giraron exaltados a ver quién era. Arthur se les lanzo arriba a los dos, riendo como tonto, que difícil era bregar con un ebrio.

– 2 Alfred x 1, que oferta– menciono llenándolos de beso a ambos.

– Ya cálmate Arthie, que asustas a mi hermano– dijo Alfred jalándolo hacia afuera, el inglés hablaba con unas supuestas hadas y Matthew rio, saliendo de la cama. Estaba demasiado feliz como para prestar a tención a las mariconadas de su gemelo.

Todos cenaron juntos, exceptuando a Arthur quien cayó dormido como tronco cuando Alfred lo llevo su habitación. De alguna forma se pusieron al día. François y Julie los miraban intrigados por la tan conmovedora historia. Alfred había sido adoptado por una familia de bajos recursos, pero, que deseaban un hijo. Vivió en Estados Unidos hasta los 19 años de edad y viajo a Inglaterra para especializarse en leyes. Había estudiado mucho y se enamoró de su vecino, Arthur, definiéndolo como un gruñón, François afirmo con la cabeza esa afirmación. No le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema pues por mucho tiempo pensó que estaba enfermo, y que debía medicarse por ser homosexual. Pero, con Arthur entendió que no era así. Vivian juntos y todo. Julie lloro por la conmovedora historia, Matthew y François se miraron, fue solo un momento, pero sintió que le gustaría estar con alguien así de feliz como lo estaba su hermano.

Antes de que Alfred volviera a Inglaterra junto con Arthur, para terminar su doctorado en derecho público, políticas y gobierno, prometieron escribirse siempre. Alfred compró una pintura a su hermano. Ahora debían de separarse otra vez, y esta vez habría un reencuentro.

De repente, todo en la vida de Matthew Williams tenía un orden, hablaba siempre con Elizabeth, a quien visitaba cuando podía. Se había hecho amigo de un Ruso llamado Iván Braginski, a quien le instruía en el mundo del arte francés, era una persona muy cálida a pesar que siempre le daba cierto terror. Su boda con Julie fue muy privada, con un pequeño círculo de amigos de ambos. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un día todo se vino abajo con François. Su amistad de había vuelto extraña, casi tanto como la de su hermano y Arthur, algo que no le gustaba. Estaba casado con su hermana. Esas cosas no debían hacerse, Dios le iba a castigar de la peor manera, y así fue. Pensaba que la anemia de Francis desaparecería con una mejor dieta, que su fiebre y dolor en las articulaciones se iría tarde o temprano, pero, entonces empezó a vomitar sangre, y Matthew dejo todo para cuidarlo. Cuando fueron con Ludwig a Alemania, para ver a un especialista le habían dicho que el francés padecía una enfermedad nueva llamada _leucemia_. Matthew empezaba a deteriorar su salud también, no dormía vigilando a su amigo, comía lo necesario, siempre tenía un ojo sobre el francés, con el temor de que un día muriera por su falta de cuidado. Era como si el final de la obra, todo cambiara de trágico a alegre, de triunfo a derrota. Cuando Francis no podía levantarse, lo lavaba, lo alimentaba, había jurado seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Los medicamentos que el doctor proveía lo ayudaban en cierta manera. Días oscuros venían, Matthew lo presentía con aflicción. Su relación con Julie se fortaleció mucho, pues prácticamente ella hacía todas las labores para mantener la empresa a flote, sin su hermano a la cabeza, tenía que cargar sola todo el peso, pues él se empeñaba en cuidar a su mentor.

– Me voy a morir– dijo el francés suavemente.

– Deja de decir tonterías, mejoraras, lo hiciste una vez. ¿No? Sé que te pararás de esa cama y podremos pasear juntos por el jardín, como hace unos meses– decía el canadiense, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pero sabía que era tan poco probable como que en el caribe nevara.

– Es algo tonto decirlo ahora, después de todo. Pero, ¿Sabes por qué nunca me case?

–No– dijo, mientras peinaba las hebras doradas, un poco opacas, con las manos. Francis tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas del canadiense.

– _J'aime_.

– Oh cállate. No juegues conmigo, te conozco Francis, mucho más de lo que crees– dijo halándole las mejillas.

El francés rio quedamente, como si respirar le costara.

– Es la verdad– dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

– _je t'aime aussi_ – susurro.

– Esto es muy homosexual– bromeó el francés, volviendo a reír con dificultad.

– Contigo, ¿Qué no lo es? – dijo burlándose el más joven.

–Salut!– Julie entro por la puerta, y se detuvo con dramatismo fingido– Oh por Dios, me asquean, denme un lado, par de maricas– dijo con ternura recostándose al lado de su esposo, adoraba burlarse de ellos. Esa actitud de que nada malo pasaba era la que calmaba la tensión y la tristeza en la casa.

François solo tenía 36 años cuando falleció, una mañana de abril.

La leucemia lo mató lentamente. El funeral se llenó de sus amigos más cercanos. Todos lloraban, pero el más afectado era Matthew, quien era consolado por su esposa y su hermano mayor, parecía que soltaba alaridos. De repente la casa se hizo más callada, el más reservado. Cuando llego el 1910 Matthew fumaba la pipa que François siempre fumaba. Seguía pintando los cuadros de siempre, hasta que cambió radicalmente. Se había hecho muy famoso por sus obras contemporáneas, abstractas donde reflejaba el luto, aún luego de 14 años, seguía sintiendo la lluvia de abril sobre sus hombros. Frío. Por eso congeniaba tan bien con Iván, su más cercano socio y amigo. Los ojos de ambos desprendían el mismo mensaje.

Elizabeth seguía comunicándose con él, en cartas. Ella había montado una cafetería en Budapest, donde le iba muy bien, incluso luego de su divorcio con Roderich. Julie seguía siendo su esposa, pero todo era tan diferente. A pesar de todo tuvieron dos hijos, François y Matilde, era muy extraño verlos crecer, debería ser algo esperanzador, pero seguía deprimido, abatido. Era como vivir en la muerte. Luego de la primera guerra mundial empezó a viajar por el mundo, escribiendo en un diario historias varías, volviéndose famoso en Asia. Alfred seguía con Arthur en esa vieja casa el Londres, de alguna forma los envidiaba enormemente. Iván y él montaron una escuela de artes para jóvenes de bajos recursos, donde ayudaba a jóvenes a desarrollarse en el mundo de las artes que se volvía un mercado salvaje. Seguía vacío, como si ninguna acción le llenara ese hueco en su memoria.

A pesar de todo, sin François, sentía girando en el vació. En un mundo sin luz, sin brillo y sin magia.

Se sentó un día con Julie, quien había sacado el tocadiscos y colocaron la melodía favorita del difunto francés en su aniversario de nacimiento, el 14 de Julio, justo el día de la independencia francesa.

– _Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai pu me relever *_ – dijo el hombre, ahora de pelos un poco más arriba de los hombros, como los llevaba el francés. Acomodo sus lentes que se habían resbalado del puente de su nariz.

– Oui… _moi aussi*_ – comentó su esposa.

La música sonaba suave, melodiosa. Cerró los ojos recordando los momentos dulces del pasado, cuando el francés cantaba por las mañanas. Cuando lo vio por primera vez. Cuando le ayudo a rencontrarse con su gemelo. Por fin, esas lágrimas estancadas en su memoria salían libremente, dejándolo simplemente… Ser.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas de autor:**

Hola, tome el riesgo de hacer una mezcla entre narración en tercera persona (actualidad) y primera persona para el pasado, exclusivo del capítulo I. Espero les guste tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.

Hice esto porque esa canción de _Indila_ no salía de mi mente, y lo soñé. Creo que es una canción preciosa y el fanfic toma sentido con las letras de sus canciones medida que lean entenderán por qué tal canción. Mi mente inició con '' _tourner dans le vide''_ , pero esa canción la usé para el desenlace final porque es inesperado el significado. Solo serán tres capítulos, pero son muy profundos. Incluso coloque Protégé-moi de placebo.

Francia representado por François Bonnefoy es un coqueto aristócrata, es la representación país del amor, de la creatividad y la revolución. Su presencia ayuda a crecer a Matthew, quien representa a Canadá, un chico tímido, inseguro, pero, cuando sabe que puede, tiende a ser el mejor en todo lo que se propone. Así creció su economía, así creció su arte y cultura. Puse a François como nuevo tutor de Matthew por la historia, pues en el anime y en la realidad fue muy poco tiempo en que Francia tomo posesión de Canadá, justamente Quebec y Montreal, hasta que Gran Bretaña tomo posesión de todo esos terrenos. Pero, su gente siempre mantiene sus costumbres francesas, por eso en alguna parte del fanfic ellos hablan en francés, ya que donde se desarrolla el inicio de la historia se habla puramente en francés. Matthew es bilingüe, pues el hijo mayor de James trabaja como mercantil en USA y le enseñó. Al final se siente un poco apresurado, pero decidí dejarlo abierto, porque You only live once.

Adoro Hetalia, tiene más universos alternos que Marvel, siempre puedes aprender algo nuevo, y hacer ship de países. Está el human verse, el Card verse, todos aceptados. Y eso me encanta ;)

 **Aclaraciones** :

 _Close the bloody mouth, baby*_ Cierra la maldit. boca, cariño. _Ugh, I want to throw up all, this country is disgusting, people are some freaking frogs… those Frog*_ Uhg, quiero vomitarlo todo, este país es desagradable, las personas son maldit. Ranas… esas ranas.

 _Mon petit_ * Mi pequeño.

 _Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai pu me relever*_ Desde que él se fue, no me he podido reponer.

 _Oui, moi aussi_ * Si, yo también.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
